Goodbye
by HiSaGa
Summary: Hinata is left alone when she returns from a solo mission to find Kohona destroyed and everyone dead. She is lost until Sasuke shows up and is just as shocked as her. They seek comfort in each other after the loss of all their loved ones. As of now rated T but may change in the future. Also a bit OOC and rushed since I didn't want to make a novel.
1. Prologue

I do not own Naruto despite how much I wish I did.

Also I am not quitting my other story but this came to my mind and I wanted to make sure to write it out quickly. :D

Thanks everyone for the support

* * *

Hinata's POV

I looked around me at the rubble with tears in my eyes and shivering from the cold air. I hated myself. Why did I have to be gone from the village on a simple mission when the village was attacked? Why was I the only one left? I looked at all the faces of the villagers and so many familiar faces of my fellow Shinobi. I had been walking slowly through the village for hours now not knowing what to do. I had seen the dead faces of my whole family and almost all of my friends. I wanted to have a proper burial service for everyone but what could I do... It's not like I could bury thousands of bodies by myself. I had considered burning the bodies but to be able to transfer them all to one place was still nearly impossible.

Finally collapsing on the ground I just wanted to stay there and die myself.

"Why?" I sobbed lightly.

I realized who I was kneeling by and looked upon the face of one of my best friends Shino. I decided to check his breathing just in case but was disappointed once again. As soon as I had gotten back I noticed the gates were broken and ran towards Izumo and Kotetsu who were both laying on the ground lifeless I searched frantically for any hint of life in them but found nothing. And like I did with them I did for the first hundred people I came across with no avail. I finally gave up checking everyone I saw but scanned for familiar faces and checked them all. Naruto, Sakura, Father, Hinabi, Neji, Kiba, Shino, Ino, Shikamaru... everyone she had ever held dear lied lifeless on the ground. How was this even possible I asked myself hundreds of times. And only up until 10 minutes ago I had finally let tears fall as the reality of it finally sunk in.

I put my head on Shino's stomach laying beside him and held his limp hand in my own.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you... Everyone forgive me." I pleaded while pulling myself closer to the limp body that I was now laying on.

"What am I supposed to do now? My home has been destroyed my friends and family gone. I have no where to go. And even if everyone's gone I don't want to leave my home." I said to myself.

"Shino what should I do? You were always the smart one. You know what I should do right?" I paused like a was waiting for a reply and laughed slightly at my stupidity. I was going crazy. Talking to dead people. I dug into my bag to pull out a kunai.

"Maybe I should just kill myself... What's the point of living if all the people I care about are dead.." I looked at the kunai and at the people around me. And dropped it. They fought for the safety of our home and our people. I need to live. I need to live to see the day that Konoha becomes a home to people again. I reluctantly let go of the cold hand that I had been clinging to and stood up. I had a lot of work to do if I ever wanted to see that day.

* * *

I know it is short but it is just the prologue.


	2. Chapter 1

It took me about 3 days in total to move all the bodies to the arena. I couldn't bury them all so I had decided the best place to burn all the bodies would be there since the walls would prevent the fire from spreading through the whole village. Even though most of the buildings were demolished I didn't want to cause a giant fire that I wouldn't be able to control by myself.

I sat in the bleachers looking down at all the bodies of the people that I had sworn to protect. Not quite ready to burn them. So many people dead... The only thing I could do for them was search each person for a form of identification and wrote down their names if I could figure them out. One day all these people will be properly mourned.

I felt bad that I couldn't give everyone a proper burial and guilty that I would do it for some and not others. I was going to give my father, sister, cousin, the rest of my team, team 7 and 10, the members of team Guy, Anko, Shizune, Iruka-sensei and Tsunade-sama proper burials afterwards. Such powerful ninjas killed... I always thought Tsunade-sama was indestructible. But I guess I was wrong. She was gone just like the rest of them. I would have probably been the first one killed if I had been here.

I looked back at the bodies in front of me and formed a couple hand seals to perform a simple fire jitsu that I had learned on my own. Fire flew at multiple parts of the pile of bodies and it started to spread. I sat back down and bowed my head as I cried once again.

Flashback

"_Hinata I have a mission for you." Tsunade said as she took another shot of her sake. _

"_What is it Hokage-sama? And if I might ask where is the rest of my team?" _

"_Hinata it is a very simple mission and you are more than capable to handle it on your own. I would like for you to leave as soon as possible. Within the hour would be preferred." She said while I nodded politely._

"_Here this scroll will debrief you of the mission. Read it when you're packing or as you are leaving. Have a safe journey and I expect you back in no longer than 5 days." She handed me the scroll and I rushed off so I could get ready. _

_She was right I could easily do missions on my own. She even recommended I try out for Ambu and I plan to do just that when I get home. _

"_HINATA-CHAN!" I walked on towards the hyper blonde heading my way with a genuine smile on my face. _

"_Hello Naruto-kun. How are you today?" I asked him while I felt my cheeks heat up slightly. I was over my childish crush but despite it all I still blushed when I talked to him. But I blush when I talk to boys in general even my own cousin so I know it's not because I still liked him._

"_I am good. Do you want to go get some Ramen?" He asked excitedly._

"_I wish I could but I was just assigned a mission and Tsunade-sama wants me to leave right away." I said with a apologetic smile. _

"_Alright but when you get back you have to let me treat you to lunch!" He said happily while pulling me into a hug._

"_Have a safe mission Hinata!" He said as he let go and started running at full speed towards Ichiraku's._

End Flashback

Those were the last conversations I had with people from my village besides small greetings to random citizens that I passed on my home. I wasn't even able to talk to my father or sister because they were busy training. So I left a small note in my fathers office telling him that I had left on a mission and would be back in a few days. If I had known that I would be here saying goodbye to everyone I know for the last time I wouldn't have left in the first place.

By now almost the whole pile of bodies was aflame. So I thought it best for me to leave the arena until the fire had died down just to be safe. I turned around to have the shock of my life.

"What happened?" A tear streaked Uchiha asked while carrying a dead Naruto in his arms. I stared not knowing what to say and so shocked with fear but the fear seemed futile compared to the feelings of happiness and sadness at seeing a familiar face.


	3. Chapter 2

"_What happened?" A tear streaked Uchiha asked while carrying a dead Naruto in his arms. I stared not knowing what to say and so shocked with fear but the fear seemed futile compared to the feelings of happiness at seeing a familiar face._

"Sasuke-kun..." I said as my dried eyes started to tear again.

"What happened?" He asked again looking like he was going to break down.

And before I even knew what I was doing I was running towards him. I wrapped my arms around him as much as I could with Naruto still in his arms. And I started to cry more than I did for the past 3 days. I guess the audience made me want to cry more.

I felt his body start to shake as he to began to cry harder than he had been. We stood there for about 5 minutes just crying and letting all of our sorrow come out. Finally I let go and fell to the ground on my knees.

Sasuke's POV

Why was my home like this? Why was my best friend dead? Who did this? And why was the only person alive the Hyuuga?

If I hadn't left I could have protected them... And if I couldn't I could have died along with them trying. But no I had abandoned them for my own selfish reasons and now everyone was dead. I wasn't one to cry but what else could I do. My home was gone. Now I had really lost everything.

"Hyuuga what happened?" I asked again a little more steadily than the first two times now that my crying had subsided.

She looked up at me with a pained look. "I don't really know... I guessed it was the Akatsuki because Naruto's cursed seal is gone and I remember hearing at one point that they wanted it. But I am not really sure." She finished and looked back down.

Than startling me she got up and started leaving without a word. Not knowing what I should do I just followed.

We arrived outside our old academy and the place where I had found Naruto along with other people I knew. There were multiple holes in the ground already. And than I watched as she went and picked up a younger girl. She looked a lot like Hinata's father so I guessed it was probably her sister. And than she jumped into one of the holes laying the girl down and planting a kiss on her forehead.

I watched as she did that with everyone besides my old team. She looked back at me and nodded. I had already put Naruto down on the ground so I started with Sakura and jumped into a empty hole kissing her softly on the forehead and setting her down. Than I went to Kakashi and at the sight of him the tears began to fall. And than Naruto I jumped into the hole and Hinata followed suit jumping in right behind me. I set him down as softly as I could and then sat next to him and started crying.

"You weren't supposed to die. You were my only friend. The one person that truly understood me. I was supposed to come home and be greeted by you! I wanted to come home and be able to call you dobe. But calling my dead best friend dobe doesn't sound very appealing." I said with a small gruff. I sat silently for a minute then stood up and stared at the girl beside me. She leaned forward and kissed Naruto on the forehead just like she had done to everyone else. And stood up along with me. I stood there not wanting to leave Naruto but Hinata jumped out and had went to grab two shovels. I jumped out and she came towards me shoving the shovel in my face. I grabbed it and we started doing something neither of us thought we would ever have to do. We buried our friends, our families and our team mates.


	4. Chapter 3

Sasuke's POV

We had finished filling the graves and now I was silently following the Hyuuga to wherever she was going. We hadn't talked since the arena. I wanted to ask questions but I could tell she wasn't ready to answer any. And before I knew it we were at the entrance to the Hyuuga compound. She was about to continue walking until she noticed me stop.

"Sasuke-kun?" I looked at her. "You can come in if you want. I know you don't plan on staying in Konoha but if you would like you can stay with me for a couple of nights to rest before you leave again." She said softly with hope in her voice. I could tell she didn't want to be left alone.

"The Hyuuga compound wasn't destroyed?" I asked her. She shock her head.

"No. It was one of the few places that was only slightly damaged. And the whole main house hadn't even been touched. I suppose it's probably because all of the people in the main house were gone to fight so they didn't destroy it because it was already vacant." She finished.

"Hn." Was my simple answer.

Than she started walking again so I just followed.

She led me into the main house and I can't even explain how I felt. After seeing everything destroyed the still beautiful house was much appreciated.

"It is already late so I will make dinner and again if you would like to stay I will show you to your room." She said with a soft smile.

Despite usually being cold I couldn't leave the girl alone. She was hurting just as much as I was and probably wasn't as good at forgetting painful things as I was. She needed someone by her side. And despite not being close with the girl at all when I had lived here I was the only person she knew and could trust.

"I shall stay for a short while." I said my voice colder than I had planned it to be. I couldn't help myself. After talking like that for years it was habit despite my true emotions.

She had a genuinely happy smile despite it though.

"Thank you... I will show you to your room and than make supper. I'll come get you when I am finished. And if you'd like you can wash up. There is a washroom connected to your room with hot water." She said with a cheerful voice while walking down a hall.

"Here it is." She said opening a door to a somewhat plain room which was alright to me since it still looked better than any place that I have slept in for the past 5 years.

"Wait a minute I will be right back." She said and ran down the hall than entered a room at the end of it. I just stood there waiting. And than she was running back down the hall carrying something.

"Here. These were my cousins... You look about the same size so they should fit." She said handing me a pile of clothing.

"Thanks." I said. She gave a polite nod and started back the way we came.

No ones POV

He put on the clean clothes gratefully. He hated to admit it but when he looked at himself in the mirror before his bath he had looked like shit. It was pretty embarrassing but considering he was in dirt all day it was understandable. And when he thought about it the Hyuuga looked like shit herself. More so than Sasuke but she had dug the dirt and who knows what else she did.

Sasuke's thoughts were interrupted by soft knocking on the door. He went over to the door to find Hinata standing there in fresh clothes with damp hair.

"Dinner's ready Sasuke-kun." She said with a slight blush on her cheeks from seeing his wet hair sticking to his face.

"Alright." He said and followed her as she turned around to start walking down the hall.

He couldn't help but stare. She wasn't wearing her normal baggy kunoichi clothes but a pair of snug shorts and a t-shirt the outfit showing most of her curves. Her long hair smelt good as he followed close behind her.

And than he smelt food and his stomach growled. He hadn't eaten in a couple of days and after smelling the wonderful aroma he was reminded of how hungry he was.

Hinata giggled at hearing his stomach growl and he felt his cheeks warm up. They sat down at a table the food already set and they both started eating quickly after saying their simple grace.

After a few minutes he couldn't help himself anymore and he had to ask.

"Hyuuga-san why is it that you are the only one alive?"

She looked up at him and he regretted asking it immediately. Her once happy expression changed once again to one of sadness. Despite her pained looked she answered anyways.

"8 days ago I was sent on a mission by Tsunade-sama. A simple delivery mission that only required my skills. So I was sent alone. It was an easy mission I was only gone for a mere five days and only because of the distance. If it had been closer it wouldn't have taken so long. I only encountered one team of sound nin on the way back which I didn't have much trouble with. But when I returned the whole village was destroyed and everyone dead. I'm not sure what day the incident happened exactly and if there are others that are maybe gone on missions. I can only hope that we aren't the last Konoha nin." She finished with a thoughtful look.

"It's already been 3 days?" He asked

"Hai. The first day I got back I was in shock and not until the evening did I start moving the bodies. I moved most to the arena and the few people that I was close to I wanted to give proper burials. Today I had finally gotten all the bodies moved. I searched civilian houses and everywhere I could think of making sure I didn't miss anyone."

He was surprised that she moved all the bodies by herself and in such a short time.

"What do you plan on doing now?" The question startled her. He sounded genuinely worried about her.

"I was thinking of going to Suna to ask for help from the Kazekage. Gaara-san was pretty close with Naruto and I think he would help me."

"Help you do what?"

"Rebuild the village."

He was looking at her like she was mad. And it was understandable since the village was nothing but a pile of rubble now besides a few buildings.

"Why would you do that? There's no one to rebuild it for." He said confused and sounding a little annoyed.

"Just because it isn't the home of my family and friends anymore doesn't mean I can't make it a home to someone else. There are plenty of people in this world without a home. So I plan to share mine." She said with no room for argument.

"You plan to do this all alone. That is ridiculous. You are setting yourself up for failure." He answered with a cold tone.

"I didn't say I was going to do it alone. I will ask for help. I just buried thousands of people in 3 days. I can rebuild my home..."

"Hyuuga-san just move on." He finally said still not sounding very friendly.

She was silent for a few seconds and Sasuke could tell she was getting angry.

"Move on!? I'm not you! This village is all I know. I have never in my life planned on leaving it. What do you want me to do? Move somewhere else? NO! Just leave the village how it is?! NO! I have to fix it so I can move on! So I can start over!" She was crying again and she hated herself for it. She has been crying to much and it was time to stop. She got up and left her food half eaten with the Uchiha staring at her back.


	5. Chapter 4

Hinata's POV

I cuddled up in my blanket tossing over again. Sleep was far away despite how tired I felt. And there was only one thing I liked to do when I found it impossible to sleep.

I got up and grabbed my jacket. Not bothering to change into pants because the nights were hot. I ran towards the training grounds. One of the other places that was still intact. Clearly I had to much on my mind and needed to burn off more energy despite only sleeping about 5 hours in 3 days.

I got to the training grounds and went to my favorite pole and started hitting it without using any Chakura. I had to get stronger. I hope Jiraiya comes back soon. It is almost the time of month when he comes back for a visit. He has to be alive still and when he comes back I will ask him to train me. When I have a home again I am going to make sure I am strong enough to protect it.

"Hyuuga-san." I turned around to see Sasuke walking towards me. I had felt him coming but knew he would make his presence known himself.

"I'm sorry."

Did he just apologize? The Uchiha Sasuke apologized to me. Well that's a first.

"It's fine" I said pulling away from the pole and walking towards him.

"We're both probably pretty emotional right now. And I can't blame you for not understanding me. We are pretty much polar opposites." I said with a smile on my face. I noticed he was only wearing the pair of shorts I had given him for night wear and felt my face heat up. I cursed myself for my shyness. Despite everything I could still blush at just seeing a shirtless boy.

Sasuke's POV

I noticed her look at my bare chest and start to blush. So she hasn't changed as much as I had thought. I was wondering if she had changed drastically since the last time I saw her or whether it had just been the horrible situation that we had been reunited in that made her not even shy as she hugged me as soon as she saw me.

"Still blushing like a maniac when you come in contact with a cute boy I see." I said teasingly with a smirk on my lips. And I never thought it was possible but she turned even redder.

"W-what a-are you t-talking a-about?" She said with a familiar stutter that seemed a lot cuter than when we were younger. I couldn't help myself as I started to laugh.

"And the stutter is back I see." I said with a smile.

"I-I d-don't s-stutter!" I couldn't help but think she was quite cute when she was shy like this.

"You deny your stutter while stuttering. Classy." And before she could say anything else I interrupted.

"Do you want to spar?"

She looked up at me with wide lavender eyes.

"I w-would b-be no m-match for y-you S-sasuke-kun." She says my name like we have been friends for a long time. Ever since we seen each other again she has added a kun to my name. I thought maybe she would call me Uchiha-san but no.

I smiled. "It is only a friendly spare. No need to worry Hinata." Her name sounded amazing coming out of my mouth. And of course she blushed again because of my use of her name.

And than she said something that actually kind of hurt my feelings... Not. "I d-didn't th-think you

w-were one for f-friendly s-spars." She said thoughtfully.

I smirked at that. "You are right. Haha. I guess we shall have a serious spar. I feel like a nice spar to get myself a little sleepier. Unless you would like to deny me my slumber Hinata." I said with a questioning tone. I knew she would give in. She was the type that liked to please everyone he had remembered that about the girl.

Her face cooled down and she nodded. "Alright if you'd like to spar Sasuke-kun I don't mind." And to his surprise he found himself missing her blushing face and stuttering. I'll just have to come up with other ways to make her blush. I thought with a smirk.


	6. Chapter 5

To say I was surprised by her strength would be an understatement. She was amazing. We weren't close as children but I remember how week she was. The most vulnerable kunoichi in Konoha in his point of view. But fighting her now I felt as if her strength was almost on par with mine. How had she become so strong?

I tried to attack but she twisted gracefully out of harms way and hit one of my chakra holes in my leg as she blocked. She was fast. I was faster still but not by much. And than she stopped in her tracks as I was about to attack again and was hit hard in the ribs by one of my kicks.

"Ooof!" She said as she fell to the ground. What the hell! I ran towards her.

"What the heck were you doing? Why did you stop?!"

"I am tired..." She said looking up with puppy eyes.

"Just because you're tired doesn't mean just stop in your tracks. You should have said something." I said looking at her with narrowed eyes.

"I was distracted. You should have wore more clothes... You're sweating body was the only thing that has had my attention for the past 5 minutes." She said with pink cheeks.

My eye's widened. This girl was nuts. One second she is shying away from my bare chest now she's telling me straight up that my sweaty body is distracting her from our fight.

She got up and started walking back to the Hyuuga compound. That kick she didn't even block had absolutely no effect on her. She fell over and is now walking away as if I didn't even hit her. My pride...

Hinata's POV

It was early morning. And I was already up making breakfast while Sasuke was still sleeping. I have a feeling Jiraiya will be coming back soon. If he isn't back with a few days I will have to head to Suna.

"Good morning." Sasuke said as he walked into the kitchen.

Half naked again... Doesn't he get the atmosphere? I am a young woman with woman desires... But he is flaunting his body around like it isn't a big deal. I'm lonely and hugging that body sounds pretty tempting! AGHH!

"Um.. Sasuke-kun can you go get dressed before breakfast..." I said, thankfully not stuttering.

"Now why would I do that when I get such a boost of pride from the reaction I get out of you." He said with a smirk.

He's doing it to smite me! I can't even try to get back at him. It's a whole different ballgame when a man flaunts his body compared to when a woman does it.

"Alright well I will just go eat in my room." I said grabbing my plate.

"Okay, okay I'll go change.." He said with a pout. I didn't even know Uchiha's had the ability to pout and look so cute while doing it.

He came back fully dressed I was relieved but also missing the nice view.. Not that I would ever admit that.

"Much better. In the presence of a young woman you should be more conservative. Unless you want to be raped." I said than realized what I had said sounded like I had wanted to rape him! Maybe he didn't notice!

"Hinata was I that tempting that the shy Hyuuga had considered raping me?" He said with an enormous amount of amusement in his voice.

I stuffed my face. "Done!" I yelled and rushed out of the kitchen missing the look of satisfaction from the Uchiha.

No one's POV

"Where are we going?" He asked again.

"I told you we are going to pay our respects and then wait."

"Wait for what."

"My last hope."

He decided to leave it at that not wanting to pry anymore.

They had payed their respects with more tears shed by both. And were now sitting in front of the busted gate just waiting. For what? Sasuke didn't even know.

"Can you please tell me why we have just been sitting here for the past 4 hours please." He said annoyed trying again to get some information out of the whack job.

"We are waiting for a writer. I already told you."

"But why."

"Because he is my last hope."

"WHO IS HE?! Just tell me already." truly annoyed because it was the tenth time asking her and she always replied the same.

She chuckled. "Finally broke? The stoic Uchiha broken by a girl." She said with a smirk. He sent her death glares.

"It's Jiraiya. He should be back soon. And I don't want to leave the entrance in case he comes and I miss him."

"Jiraiya? One of the three Sannin?" All sense of annoyance gone from his voice.

"Yup that's the one. And don't worry as soon as he gets back I won't make you stay any longer." She said leaning back and looking at the smokey sky.

He was startled by her statement. He momentarily forgot that he wasn't going to stay with her.

"Why?"

"Well he will stay with me. And protect me."

"You don't need protection... Do you want me to leave?" His voice sounding incredibly soft and disappointed.

"What?!" she looked at him shocked.

"I never said that. I said I wont make you stay not that you couldn't stay." She said frantically trying to save herself.

He stayed silent so she did too.


	7. Chapter 6

3 Days Later

Sasuke was still in Konoha and Jiraiya wasn't. Hinata was scared. What if something happened to him. As soon as Sasuke decided to leave again she would be left alone. She needed Jiraiya. He could pick her back up and they could work together. It's not that Sasuke wasn't a nice comfort to have around but she couldn't count on him to stay with her. Sasuke was a drifter and had his own goals.

They were sitting in front of the gate yet again. Just like they did for the past 4 days. But now they were just resting after sparring and practising for the past couple hours. After the first day Sasuke convinced her to start at least sparring in front of the gate while they waited rather than doing nothing.

Hinata was feeling discouraged. If her calculations were right Jiraiya should have been back 2 days ago.. She wonder if the word had spread that one of the most powerful villages was wiped out yet. From what she could tell no one has even approached the village yet besides Sasuke.

"I'm going to go for a walk." She said getting up and brushing the dirt off her pants. Sasuke was about to follow when she gestured for him to stay.

"I want to be alone. I'll be fine." She said with a soft smile.

She want's to be alone? That's a first... She must be upset again. He just curtly nodded and set himself on the ground again. He was actually looking forward to alone time so he could mourn some more. They hadn't spent much time away from each other these past few days and he really needed to be able to mourn in peace. He realized though that she was heading out the gates for her walk. Oh well she was tough enough to handle herself.

Hinata's POV

The tears were back. I felt alone again. So this is how it's going to feel when he leaves and if Jiraiya doesn't come back. I felt the weight of loneliness sinking back in. The same feeling I had for the first three days after the village was destroyed. I really wasn't meant to be a secluded person. Suna is my only choice... If Jiraiya doesn't come back I'll just leave the village and go to Suna. At least I won't feel so alone.

My head shot up. Activating my Byakugan I looked around frantically. I can't see anything but I feel it... Were are they. I spun around looking in all directions waiting in my fighting stance.

"Well well well. I see they missed one." I turned towards the voice. Standing in a line was a group of cloaked figures. I recognized one right away. Even if I had been very young the last time I had seen him he still looked like an Uchiha.

I backed away.

"W-why did y-you do th-this?" I said with a quivering voice.

"Us? What makes you think that we did this?" The cloaked figure with red hair and piercings asked. Clearly the leader.

"Y-you a-always wanted the n-nine t-tailed b-beast.. A-and n-now i-its g-gone."

"Well that is unfortunate. Someone beat us to it." He said.

"We didn't come for a fight. Just to look around." He added. "If you don't get in our way or interfere with our plans you will be left alive."

"W-what p-plans?" I said than hoped my asking questions wasn't considered getting in the way.

"Nothing of your concern little girl. I noticed you're a Hyuuga. I always want to have a byakugan user in the Akatsuki." He said eyeing me up and down. I felt like he was taking my clothes with his stare.

"W-well I b-better g-go. I do-don't want t-to i-interfere with y-you're plans a-any l-longer." I said with a curt nod. And was about to leave.

Sasuke's POV

She's taking to long. I got up and headed the way I saw her go. I called out to her a few times but got no answer.

I kept walking then I finally sensed her. But she wasn't alone she was surrounded by a group that had powerful chakra. I started running in her direction when I thought I was close I slowed down and masked my chakra not wanting to blow my cover.

There he was... His eyes spinning while looking towards her.

"Hinata." I said as I jumped in front of her quickly actually seeing a couple stunned faces in the group in front of us. Of course the one I hoped to intimidate didn't even move to look at me. What an ass...

I could already feel myself getting angry my cursed seal itching to activate.

"Calm down we just happened to hear about Konoha being destroyed and thought we would come see for ourselves." I glared at the redhead.

"Yeah right who would have done this if not you guys." I asked angrily.

"Sasuke we should go." Hinata said frighteningly. It pissed me off. Maybe she was a good fighter but she was still a wimp.

"I think we should go to Pein-sama." said the only female from the group.

"Yes. We have accomplished what we came for." he glanced at me than averted his gaze to Hinata. "I'm sure I will see you both again very soon."

And they were gone. Shit! I have to go after them.

**Middle of the night**

I got up quickly. She should be sleeping already. I grabbed all my stuff and left the room. I was at the front door and was about to open it.

"I knew it..." I turned towards her. She came out of the dark corner. "You should at least have the decency to say goodbye." Her voice turning cold.

"I didn't want you to try and stop me." I said looking at her seriously.

"Why would I try to stop you?" She said in a mocking voice. "It's not like I was forcing you to stay here. I don't really care if you're here or not." She was now only a few feet away from me staring daggers.

"Hinata don't be mad. I have to go."

"I'm not mad. Bye." She said handing me a bag and walked away towards her room.

I wanted to reach out to her and tell her that I would come back soon. But she wouldn't listen anyways. I'll just have to show her. When I have done what I need to do I will come back and look after her.


End file.
